


Marry Me?

by DramaticDreamer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lots of Angst, just a shitty post-season five one-shot, lots of fluff, mentions of shadow weaver's abuse, tried to be not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDreamer/pseuds/DramaticDreamer
Summary: The first time Catra had asked, Adora’s answer had been understandable. It had only been a few months since the defeat of Horde Prime, and they had an entire world that was only in the beginnings of being rebuilt. Even though it had been such a short time since they were together, Catra didn’t have any doubts about what she wanted.They had been perched on the roof of Bright Moon, staring at the stars, basking in each other’s company. She didn’t plan it, simply turned in Adora’s arms, and asked “Want to get married?”Otherwise known as, Catra can't figure out why the hell Adora won't get hitched already.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 383





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> TWO fics in one night? Damn that's pretty crazy. 
> 
> I literally could not get this idea out of my head. It follows the canon of season five, but it kinda just, goes in my own direction. 
> 
> Shadow Weaver is being a fuckin bitch in this but I tried not to be too graphic. Its all in italics if you wanna avoid that. 
> 
> I can't get enough of my lesbians!!
> 
> Also can you tell I'm horrible at creative titles? 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome. This fic is un-beta'd so feel free to point out my mistakes.

The first time Catra had asked, Adora’s answer had been understandable. It had only been a few months since the defeat of Horde Prime, and they had an entire world that was only in the beginnings of being rebuilt. Even though it had been such a short time since they were together, Catra didn’t have any doubts about what she wanted. 

They had been perched on the roof of Bright Moon, staring at the stars, basking in each other’s company. She didn’t plan it, simply turned in Adora’s arms, and asked “Want to get married?” 

Adora had tensed for a moment, and Catra wasn’t sure exactly  _ why  _ she reacted that way, but any indicator was gone in a flash as soft hands brushed through the hair that had grown considerably since everything happened with Prime, scratching lightly against Catra’s head, earning a soft purr. 

“I would love to marry you Catra, but I want to do it right. When everything settles down, okay?” 

And, sure, maybe Catra wanted to seal their lives together now, but she was content to wait. “Okay.” She had agreed, nuzzling back into Adora’s warmth. “When everything settles.” 

A year had passed before Catra asked again. Etheria had fallen into a sort of peaceful neutral. They still went out on missions of peace restoration, settle conflicts that arose here and there, but for the most part, each kingdom had fallen into their own routine, and society began to prosper again. They had even branched out to other planets, making a habit of spreading the news of Prime’s defeat, and restoring magic to damaged worlds. Catra had never been happier, now fully settled into her life, her position on the Princess Council. Things were as close to perfect as they could be, and the shadow of the Horde seemed like a distant memory. 

This time, Catra had planned a big event out of her proposal. Glimmer had helped her cook all of Adora’s favorites, reserving the entire banquet hall for their special dinner. They spent the night laughing and talking, the comfort of being with someone who knew everything about you giving them an easy sort of peace. It was bliss. 

It was when Catra asked Adora to dance with her that she popped the question. They swung slowly together, until she suddenly swung Adora in a twirl, and fell to one knee when she pulled her back, a ring offered up, and a red blush on her face. 

“I know I asked you this before, but I figured this time I ought to do it right.” She began, brows furrowing for a moment when that same tension seized Adora’s body, and a fear lit up in those blue eyes for just a moment, before her face was forced into something more neutral. Deciding to look past it for now, Catra cleared her throat and continued. “Adora, I know you already told me you want this when things settled, and...well...I figured how much more peace can we have than now? So, would you marry me?” She had flashed Adora a toothy grin, only to be shocked when the other woman took a step away from her, tears in her eyes. 

“Catra I -” She began, voice cracking, she shook her head. “I don’t think...we’re due to go out on another planet restoration mission next week.” She looked away then, fiddling with her hands. “This is all so lovely, and you know I love you. I just want to wait till the perfect moment, you know?” 

Catra had tried to ignore the sting of rejection as she numbly stood back up, now thoroughly confused. Adora pulled her into a tight embrace, and even though this all felt like a bunch of excuses, Catra had moved past being suspicious of everything her girlfriend did. She trusted that she loved her. And, even if it didn’t make much sense, she sighed, resigned, and nodded, hugging Adora back, and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

“Okay Adora.” She agreed. “When things are settled.” 

It had been a bit embarrassing to tell Glimmer and Bow, who were practically foaming at the mouth with excitement, that Adora wanted to wait. What stung even more, was that not even a month later the couple had announced their own engagement. Catra had been happy for them, they deserved to have that love, but attending their wedding with Adora, who had seemed more closed off than she had ever been, planted seeds of doubt that began to fester. 

Three years passed this time before she asked again. They had managed to establish a galaxy-wide council, where planet leaders met together now, brokering peace, and constantly expanding. It was a type of connectedness like the universe had never seen, and it was exhilarating to feel as though Etheria was no longer alone. There had been bumps in the road, as was often the case, but the journey of peace and magic was one Catra fought for with all her might. 

She hadn’t forgotten about her desire to marry Adora in that time, but the memories of rejection from before had made her continue to put off asking. And, it seemed to suite Adora just fine, since she never, ever brought it up. They lived outside of Bright Moon now, in a luxurious cottage in the Whispering Woods they had built themselves. Catra had wanted to feel like she had a place of her own, and Adora agreed. She admitted she missed the castle staff always being around, but having a place that was truly  _ theirs  _ meant more than anything in the world. 

Glimmer and Bow had just had their first little one, now a spunky toddler who Catra would never admit to anyone, but he had her wrapped around his stubby fingers. She doted on the little boy whenever she could, teaching him to climb, going for rides in the woods with Melog, it brought dreams of starting her own family with Adora to light even more prominently to the forefront of her mind. 

Not wanting to risk embarrassment if she was rejected again, Catra had enlisted only the help of Melog to set up a romantic picnic under the stars. It had been easy to do, since Adora was away on official She-Ra business, and this time Catra did everything in her power to make everything perfect. Anxiety gnawed at her belly like it never had before as she dug up the ring she had had specially made for Adora years ago, but remained resolute, and determined that Adora would say yes this time. 

It had been yet another perfect evening, and the stars seemed to twinkle even brighter than they normally did, a few shooting across the horizon. Adora was settled into her side, snuggling into her for once, as their roles were so often reversed given the blonde’s considerable height advantage and strong arms. She was dozing peacefully, as soft music Catra had put on danced around their ears. Catra was purring, lightly letting her claws graze through blonde hair that was now kept down most of the time, after constant insistence on her part. 

“Are you happy with me?” Catra had asked, smiling as Adora looked up with bright, adoring eyes, filled with so much love it never ceased to take Catra’s breath away. 

“You make me happier than anything I’ve ever had in my life Catra.” She assured. “You know that I love you.” 

Those words settled any anxieties she had, and Catra smiled, and took the ring out of her pocket. “So, what do you say then Adora? Can we be happy forever? Please, marry me?” Her eyes glowed with hope, tail twitching with excitement when Adora gasped, this was it, she was finally going to be able to call this amazing woman her wife. They were going to - 

Everything came to a crashing halt when Adora pulled away from her again, her eyes clouding with fear. Catra’s ears drooped, tensing in preparation for the rejection that she knew was to come, eyes pricking with tears. 

“Catra...I -” She paused, as if trying to think for a moment, “The Universal Peace council meets in a month and -” 

“So we’ll marry after the meetings.” Catra interrupted, glaring at her girlfriend. 

Adora faltered, and looked down at her hands. “After that we -” 

Catra pulled away completely now, a familiar anger she hadn’t felt in so long starting to bubble to the surface. “After that what Adora?” She hissed, “What could possibly be your excuse this time? You wanted me to wait until there was peace on Etheria, and I did. You wanted me to wait until we established magic among the other planets, and we did. For god’s sake Adora we have an intergalactic peace council that maintains order across the universe! What could you  _ possibly  _ need to wait for to make this more perfect?” Pulling her knees to her chest, she dug her claws into her thighs, voice cracking as she voiced a fear that had been in the back of her mind for years now, “Don’t - Don’t you  _ want  _ to marry me Adora?” 

And Adora, perfect, sweet Adora, reacted instantly to Catra’s heartbreak, pulling her close into an embrace that could calm the fiercest of storms. “Of course I want to marry you Catra.” She promised, all tears and kisses pressed to Catra’s cheeks, the tears that stained them brushed away with all the care in the world. “One day Catra, please. I promise I’ll marry you one day. I promise.” 

What was Catra supposed to do but sigh and accept Adora’s promise? She wanted to press further, wanted to figure out what the hell she was doing wrong, but things were so good between them. She supposed she could go a little longer, for the sake of making Adora more comfortable. The woman constantly gave everything, it was the least she could do. 

“Alright.” She agreed this time, though without the certainty she had felt before. “One day.” 

Catra had put all of her feelings on hold for the time being, and focused on just loving Adora. She had tried to ignore the sting whenever Glimmer would tease them about just marrying each other already, look past the way Adora’s shoulder’s would tense every time without fail. She did her best to smile and be as supportive as possible when they attended Mermista and Seahawk’s wedding a few months later. Tried and tried to tell herself that she was just imagining Adora’s extreme discomfort at being there. Or how that had been the case when Perfuma and Scorpia wed. When Bow and Glimmer wed. Hell, it was even the case at the weddings of foreign dignitaries that they had attended. 

It had become such a sore spot, that Catra, who had used to love seeing weddings, something that had  _ never  _ happened in the Horde, became something of a bitter taste in her mouth now. She didn’t get it, why Adora wanted to wait. They were forbidden from marrying, or even having real relationships in the Fright Zone, so it had been something of a fascination for Catra when she had discovered that it was something you could do for someone. The ultimate declaration of their love. The months that passed made Catra want to call Adora her wife even more prominent. It had been another year since her last proposal, and this time, this time she was going to get a  _ real  _ answer out of Adora, no matter what. 

They were vacationing on a planet made almost entirely out of Crystals, even its people shimmered in the brightness of it, humanoid bodies meshing together with gems. It was a beautiful place, maybe a bit too shiny for her taste, but one Catra was enjoying regardless. They were resting together on a shimmering beach, glowing waves washing over their bare feet as they lounged in the sunlight. They were secluded from the rest of the group, which included Glimmer and Bow and their son, Scorpia and Perfuma and the two that they adopted, and Frosta, who was playing happily with the kids, now a young teen, who had grown ever more confident in her princess role. Catra watched them play for a few long moments, her heart warm with affection, before turning back to Adora. 

“Our lives are good now, huh?” She began, purring as Adora hummed in agreement. “I never imagined that I’d be here with you. I wake up every day, still, amazed that you’re mine.” 

Adora giggled, and looked up at her from where she was laying, a smug grin on her face. “You’re such a sap.” She teased, which made Catra roll her eyes and shove her gently. 

“Shut up, you’re one to talk Princess.” She purred, not even a tiny bit annoyed. Melog, who Catra was leaning against started to purr too, nuzzling Adora’s face. Catra’s eyes glowed as Adora smiled and pet it, both felines’ tails twitching with joy. 

Then her face grew serious, as she stroked a stray strand of blond hair out of her girlfriend’s eyes, leaning over her. “If I asked Adora, would you marry me this time? We don’t even have to have a wedding, if that’s not what you want.” She reasoned when Adora tensed, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that was the issue. “I just want to make you my wife, you know, officially.” 

Adora was silent for a long time, long enough that Catra’s anxiety had bubbled over into Melog, who gave a concerned  _ “Mrrow?” _ as it fidgeted, ears drawn back. Adora sighed, giving the creature as soft, loving scratch before standing, looking more unsure of herself than Catra had seen in a long time. Suddenly, she felt guilty for even asking. 

“Can you walk with me Catra?” She asked, reaching out her hand. Unsure of where this was going, but trusting her lover, Catra took her hand. They waved to the group to acknowledge their departure, and, with Melog following steadily, they walked in silence, hand in hand. She could tell Adora wanted to say something, but was hesitating, for whatever reason, and Catra didn’t push. She knew Adora just needed the time to gather her thoughts. 

They found a shimmering purple cave towards the edge of the beach, and Catra didn’t hesitate to pull her nervous girlfriend inside, giving her a reassuring smile. “C’mon Princess,” She purred, hoping to ease some of the tension between them, “If you’re not gonna talk, we could at least do some exploring.” 

Adora had followed her in, and they started to look at the various crystals the cave contained. Catra had broken away to wave her hand over a blue one that glowed under her movements, eyes widening in cat-like excitement as she tried to reflect that light onto the other gems. Adora just watched her, long moments of silence feeling more comfortable, until, finally, she spoke. 

“Do you remember, back in the Fright Zone, when we were sneaking about, and caught those two force captains getting engaged?” She asked, turning Catra’s attention away from the gems. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember the day in question. It was a hazy memory, they had been around ten, she thought, and not one that really had a lasting impact on her. Well, other than her discovery what marriage was.

“I guess, yeah. Though I really only remember Octavia getting all red and angry when we asked her about it and storming off.” She chuckled, remembering back to how fun it was to torment the captain. “I think the only other time I’d seen her that mad was when I clawed her eye!” 

She looked back at Adora, who had her arms folded, looking down. There was no humor in her eyes, haunted by a darkness that Catra really only ever saw when they spoke about the bad times in the Fright Zone. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out how this memory could be one of those. “What about it, Adora?” 

“I uh, didn’t really understand the whole concept very well. Even though Octavia told us it was forbidden, I thought it was so amazing to be able to show that you care about someone that much in that way.” She continued, leaning back against the cave wall. Catra didn’t approach, just remained crouched where she was, looking at her lover curiously. 

“Well, I uh,” She chuckled, “I knew there was only one person in my life who I cared about. I didn’t really think about you know, all the romantic stuff behind it, but I decided I wanted to marry you Catra.” She blushed, and suddenly Catra’s eyes filled with warmth. 

“And you call me the sap you big softie!” She exclaimed, her ears flicking back when Adora glared at her, though she couldn’t wipe the shit-eating grin from her features. 

“Catra! I’m telling you a story. If you don’t sit and listen I’m gonna stop.” She growled, cheeks heating up with an even darker blush. Even despite her annoyance, it was nice to see Adora looking a little bit less haunted, even if Catra knew something bad was to come. 

“Okay okay, please continue.” She relented. 

“Well, anyways. I managed to make us rings out of some metal from the scrapyard, when...when I made the mistake of walking past Shadow Weaver.” The mention of that name caused the entire atmosphere to shift. Tension grew in the air as Catra’s eyes darkened, humor gone. Melog hissed from where it was settled near her. They rarely spoke of Shadow Weaver, even now. Despite both their complex feelings for her, some names were better buried in the past. She still shuddered at the memory of her cold grip over the both of them. 

Adora sighed, and continued, painting a horrifying picture, voice shaking as she spoke. 

_ Shadow Weaver saw the rings held tight in a young Adora’s hand, eyes narrowing as she watched the blonde skip her way past her, looking far too excited. “What are you doing Adora?”  _

_ Adora tensed, as she always did, when the looming figure spoke to her. It was rarely kindness she was met with, gentle hands and words always hiding her true intentions beneath the surface. She had shrunk then, going stiff when those cold hands rested on her should for a moment, before one pulled away, opening expectantly.  _

_ Knowing there was no arguing with Shadow Weaver, she had sighed, and placed the rings in her hands. “They’re just...a silly game. Octavia told us about what marriage means and I just wanted to do that with Catra. B-but not serious-”  _

_ “Adora,” Shadow Weaver’s voice shook, a rage that Adora had only seen a few times before directed at her. Eyes narrowed, the shadows around them grew, “I know for a fact Octavia also told you such actions were forbidden here, did she not?”  _

_ Terror grew, and Adora wrapped small arms around her body, “Y-yeah but I...I just wanted to show Catra how much I -”  _

_ She never got the chance to finish, a sudden movement from Shadow Weaver causing her to stumble backwards, hitting the ground with a surprised whimper. The slap had reverberated off the walls, echoing in Adora’s ears, the sting not even registering. “You dare defy the law of the Horde Adora?” She roared, growing taller in her rage. Red light encased the blonde, forcing a teary gaze to meet her own. “Such actions would only serve to prove to me your lack of dedication to the cause! Your lack of dedication to Lord Hordak himself! What on earth do you think he’d feel about one of his cadets who had more love in her heart for a waste of space such as Catra, instead of dedicating that energy only to him?”  _

_ She had never seen Shadow Weaver so angry. The tears fell freely, and she shook in the hold the monster of a woman had over her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She sobbed, and all at once, Shadow Weaver gained composure, putting Adora down with a sigh.  _

_ “I only wish to protect you.” The woman purred, drawing the crying child into an embrace. It did nothing to comfort Adora. “And the only way I can do that, is to make sure you never, ever get such a foolish thought in your head again.”  _

_ “I-I won’t I promise!” She assured, “Never again.”  _

_ “Oh Adora, sweet child. Promises aren’t good enough.”  _

_ They had both been enveloped in shadows now, reappearing in Hordak’s throne room. It was a place Adora had never been before, and the looming shadows that seemed to coat every edge made her shiver in fear. She pressed into Shadow Weaver despite herself, focusing on the center of the room where the two captains from before now knelt in front of Hordak, their hands bound, heads bowed.  _

_ “You’re about to see what happens to any soldier who thinks it fit to let their loyalties become misguided.” Shadow Weaver growled into her ear, as they stood towards the edge of the room. Hordak made a gesture, and suddenly, the lights surged, and the two captains were collapsing, clawing desperately at the bindings as they fell forward, and Adora could hear them choking from her place in the back. Her eyes were wide with horror as they struggled, until finally, both fell still. They were dead. She knew that without even confirming it.  _

_ Widened eyes couldn’t tear away from the scene, her arms wrapped tight around her middle, horror keeping the tears from falling. She felt those cold fingers grip her shoulder tight, darkness encompassed them once more, and she was suddenly being whipped around to face Shadow Weaver’s unflinching, cold gaze, now in the woman’s chambers.  _

_ “I do not delight in showing this to you.” She sounded almost sad, but Adora knew, knew that it was only an act. “But just imagine what would happen if you brought poor Catra into this.” A familiar laugh echoed through the empty room, Catra running towards them with a bright smile, only to be encased in shadows.  _

_ Wide, mismatched eyes filled with terror, staring back at her as the shadows engulfed her, a horrified screech of “Adora!” Torn from her throat before she was reduced to nothing.  _

_ “Catra!” Adora screeched, trying in vain to reach the clump of shadows. She fell to her knees, bitter tears falling from her eyes as she wept, a part of her knowing it to be an illusion, but the threat undeniable.  _

_ “I want to make one thing clear Adora.” Shadow Weaver’s words cut like a knife, “If you ever try something like that with her again, I will find out. And when I do, I can assure you that will be the last moment Catra will be able to enjoy her pathetic existence.”  _

There was a long beat as Adora finished speaking, her hands were trembling, and there were tears staining the ground. Catra couldn’t speak, couldn’t move for several moments. She had never heard this story before, had never even known that the two captains had lost their lives that day. Hatred bubbled in her chest, resentment towards Shadow Weaver for once again standing in the way of their happiness. 

She stood, and carefully wrapped Adora in her arms, the taller woman collapsing into her, holding her tight enough to crush her, and Catra only reached out to brush her hands in that golden hair she loved so much. Adora began to cry into her neck, tears burning like fire. “And...and I know its stupid, because hell Catra, Shadow Weaver is dead and gone, and the Horde is no more, but I just...every time I think about marrying you I can’t help but think that if I agree I’m serving you a death sentence.” 

“Shh,” Catra soothed, biting her lip to stifle her own tears, trying to gather her thoughts. “Its okay.” She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. Of course Shadow Weaver would do something like this. Force her poor, sweet, Adora to once again sacrifice what she wanted in the hopes of saving Catra, even if the threat was no longer viable. 

“You don’t have to marry me Adora.” Catra told her, no doubt in her tone now. “I will spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what you choose. I am  _ never  _ going anywhere, and Shadow Weaver will  _ never  _ be able to get her hands on us again. I’m willing to wait until you’re ready.”

Adora cried harder, laughing between her tears. She pulled her head up and looked at Catra with a watery, unsure gaze. “A-and...and if I’m never ready?” She asked, her voice quivering. 

“Then that’s okay too.” Catra assured, no longer doubting her conviction to that statement. “You are my entire world Adora. If you never want to take that step, then I’ll be with you as we are now. Always.” 

A tearful smile broke through the uncertainty, and Adora kissed her, short, and chaste, but full of all the love that she held for her. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you Catra. I love you so much.” 

Catra returned her smile, resting their foreheads together. “I love you too Adora.” 

And sure, maybe she’d never call Adora her wife. But Catra was okay with that now. Adora meant more to her than any one word could encompass anyways. Adora was  _ hers,  _ no matter the title. And there was no doubt in her mind that she belonged to Adora in turn. 

Forever. 


End file.
